Rean's Birthday
by jamesb497
Summary: Alisa managed to take some time off from helping the Reinford group to be with her boyfriend on his birthday. Day 19 of 25 of Rean and Alisa Christmas Challenge.


Summary

Alisa managed to take some time off from helping the Reinford group to be with her boyfriend on his birthday

I don't own legend of heroes.

Please forgive spelling and punctuation.

R&R and Enjoy.

* * *

Today Alisa had gotten permission to go to Trista with Sharon for Rean's birthday. They had also gotten permission from the Principle to use their old dorm to hold Rean's little birthday surprise.

"Alright Sharon you have everything you need?"

"Hehe indeed My Lady. I will have everything set and ready to go by the time that you and Master Rean return."

"Thanks Sharon your the best."

"Think nothing of it My Lady. Now I suggest that you get going after all we need to return to Roer tomorrow morning."

"I know. I'll see you later Sharon."

"Hehe have fun Lady Alisa."

Alisa walked out of the dorm and looked around. 'Alright now time to find Rean.' She thought. Today was a free day so there weren't any classes today. She also knew that he would be here because she called him yesterday and asked him.

So she began her hunt. While looking around she found Ferris and they chatted a bit and she told her that she saw Rean in the library. She thanked her and walked to the library. When she walked in she saw Rean and Patrick sitting at a table studying.

"Honestly Rean its your birthday do you really want to spend it studying?" Patrick asked.

"Sorry Patrick , but I need to make sure I have the material memorized. Besides aside from you, I have no one to spend it with."

"No one? Not even anyone from Class VII?"

"Nope. They all got in contact with me and wished me a happy birthday and they said sorry that they couldn't be here."

"Even Alisa?"

"Yeah even her."

"Well then why don't you take your bike and go and see you sister. I'd be happy to accompany you if you'd like." Rean then sent him a sharp glare. "Never mind."

"Sigh. Even If I wanted to I can't. She also called yesterday and said she'd be busy today and even if she wasn't. Think. The Ashen Chevalier showing up at an all girl school think about the chaos?"

"I see you point… Well at least let me buy you dinner later."

"Alright I'll take you up on that. But for now let's get back to studying."

That's when Patrick saw Alisa out of the corner of his eye. She put a finger to her lips gesturing him to be silent. His eyes widened for a second but quickly got himself under control and nodded.

Rean was to focused on studying that he didn't see or sense her coming. She slowly walked up to him and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" she whispered in his ear. She felt him jump. Letting out a small giggle she removed her hands. Rean then stood up and turned around to face her.

"Alisa? But yesterday you said…"

"Haha Yeah that was a lie I wanted to surprise you. And judging by the look on your face I'd say that I was successful." She then hugged him. "It's so good to see you again Rean and Happy Birthday."

"Alisa…" Rean then returned the hug. "I missed you to. And I'm glad you're here."

"Honestly I'm surprised you didn't see or sense me coming over here. Probably because you were too busy studying."

"Yeah probably." They then broke the hug.

"Well Rean it looks like your plans have changed." Patrick said.

"Yeah it looks like it." Rean said as he picked up his books.

"Sorry Patrick I hope that you don't mind me stealing him from you." Alisa said.

"Not at all." he replied. "Just make sure that Rean has some fun. He's been so worried about his school work that he barely takes time to himself."

"Oh that I believe."

"Come on guys." Rean said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Anyway you ready Rean."

"Yeah, just let me drop off my books back at the dorm drop off my books."

"Alright."

"I'll see you later Patrick."

"See you later Rean have fun."

"Oh don't worry I'm sure I will." He said taking Alisa's hand in his which caused her to blush and together they walked out of the library. Together they walked to Rean s room and he put his books away.

"Alright so what did you have planned for me?"

"Oh it's not too much. Come on." She said taking his hand and dragging him out the door.

They walked around campus a bit holding hand and reminiscing about last year. They then had lunch. Which Alisa paid for despite Rean's protests. And then they took a ride on the Orbal Bike together. With Rean riding and Alisa holding on to him. When they returned any put the bike away. Alisa then dragged Rean towards the park.

"So what do you have planned next?"

"Your about to find out. But first close your eyes." Rean did as he was told and Alisa pulled out a blindfold and put it on him.

"A blindfold? Really?"

"No peeking." she said as she let him towards their old dorm and opened it. She then led him inside and then towards the kitchen and took off the blindfold. Rean then saw a nice cooked dinner on the table and Sharon was in front of him.

"Happy Birthday Master Rean I hope that you and Lady Alisa had a wonderful day today." she said.

"Sharon? You're here to?"

"Indeed. Lady Alisa asked me to accompany her and to make you two a nice dinner."

"I see thank you Sharon."

"Oh no need to thank me Master Rean. Now If you'll excuse me I have some matters to attend to." She said giving a small bow and walked towards Alisa and whispered something in her ear that caused her face to go bright red. Then walked out of the room.

Rean then grabbed her hand and said "Come on, let's eat." She slowly nodded and they sat down and enjoyed a nice dinner together. They talked and enjoyed a nice dinner together chatting about many things.

Then Sharon come back and collected the plates and Informed them that their room was ready. Alisa then led Rean to his old room.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah it sure does. So we can spend the night here?"

"Yeah I got permission from the principle for us to stay here for the night."

"Oh I see."

They then stood there in silence. Then Alisa then moved in and kissed him. Which he returned. Rean then broke the kiss and held her close.

"Alisa thank you for today."

"Rean there's no need to thank me."

"Oh but there is you made this birthday into a memorable one. Heck I was just planning on spending the whole day studying.

"Rean… your welcome." she then moved away from him. "Come on, let's get changed, I have to be on the first train out of here tomorrow."

"Oh so early?"

"Sigh. Unfortunately I need to be back I still have a lot that needs to be done."

"Oh is it really that much?"

"Oh trust me you have no idea. But for tonight I'm going to spend the night in your arms." she said with a small blush on her face.

Rean then felt a small blush on his face, but smiled and hugged her. "You know getting to have you in my arms is the best present that I could ask for." Alisa's face then went from red to crimson. Then they broke the hug and got changed into their night clothes. Rean got into bed first and Alisa crawled on top of him and placed her head on his chest.

"Hey Alisa?"

"Yes Rean."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They then both fell asleep in each others arms.

When morning came Sharon woke both of them up. And they got changed. They made sure that they had everything and locked up the dorm and Sharon left the two of them to go and return the keys.

Alisa then hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you Rean."

"I know I'm going to miss you too."

They stayed like that in each other's arms until Sharon returned and then they walked into the train station. While they were waiting for the train. Rean then cupped her cheek and kissed her. Alisa was shocked, but slowly returned the kiss. Then the train came and they broke apart both of them out of breath.

"I love you Alisa."

"I love you too Rean."

With that she grabbed her things and she and Sharon boarded the train. Rean watch as both of them as they departed and waved goodbye. Rean watched as the train rode out of sight. Rean then walked out of the train station and got ready for school with a smile on his face.


End file.
